


Inside My Haunted Head

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "The flames are lovely. They dance, and the fire licks like a cat. And the screams. Oh, it's like star music."A Drusilla fanmix.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Inside My Haunted Head

[Inside My Haunted Head](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/inside-my-haunted-head?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Haunted by Poe**  
And I'm haunted  
By the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated  
I'm haunted  
By the lives that wove the web  
Inside my haunted head  
  
**Transylvanian Concubine by Rasputina**  
Look into their eyes and you'll be a  
Transylvanian concubine  
You know what flows here like wine  
Stay here with us, it's just time  
Transylvanian concubine  
  
**Good Day by The Dresden Dolls**  
So, you don't wanna hear about my good day?  
You have better things to do than to hear me say  
God, it's been a lovely day  
Everything's been going my way  
I took out the trash today and I'm on fire  
  
**Tainted Love by Hannah Peel**  
Once I ran to you  
Now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I gave you all a girl could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
Tainted love  
  
**Cinnamon Bone by Eliza Rickman**  
Crawling flat  
On broken glass  
To you, to you, to you  
Scratch it up and turn  
Catch a fire and burn  
For you, for you, for you  
Couldn't love you more  
See your face for sure  
I do, I do, I do  
Try to behave, but it's all the same  
To you, to you, to you  
  
Cinnamon Bone  
Cinnamon Bone  
Bitter name on the wall and  
Take your time  
Waste your time on me  
  
**Hunter by Björk**  
If travel is searching  
And home has been found  
I'm not stopping  
I'm going hunting  
I'm the hunter  
I'll bring back the goods  
But I don't know when  
  
**Colorful Mind by Broken Iris**  
Picture perfect mutilation  
Bright to black with no hesitation  
All the right shades on the wrong page  
Make up this colorful mind of mine  
  
Will this be another day of night in here?  
The knife's not sharp enough to fear  
If I ever see you in white  
Try to stay  
The room's not lighted for a gray  
  
**Bones & Skin by Mirah**  
If you live inside the old graveyard  
Your skin and bones get kind of hard  
You blame it on all of the ones who left you  
  
But it's in the mouth, it's in the blood  
It's sweet, the taste, the spit of love  
Poor skin, too thick to understand  
The gravity and graceful plans  
  
**Dirty Knife by Neko Case**  
So suddenly  
The madness came  
With its whiskered wolven ether pangs  
He locked the door  
And shut the blinds  
He laid down on the floor  
And he slept like iron  
While the dirty knife  
Worked deep into his spine  
  
The blood runs crazy  
The blood runs crazy  
  
**Bird Song by Florence + The Machine**  
But he sang louder and louder inside the house  
And, no, I couldn't get him out  
So I trapped him under a cardboard box  
Stood on it to make him stop  
I picked up the bird and above the din, I said  
“That's the last song you'll ever sing.”  
Held him down, broke his neck  
Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget  
  
But in my dreams began to creep  
That old familiar  
Tweet tweet tweet  
  
**Mad Girl (Acoustic Version) by Emilie Autumn**  
Mad girl  
Can you believe  
What they've done to you?  
Wouldn't they stop  
When you asked them to leave you alone?  
In all your fairy tales  
How did the prince say he loved you?  
How did your father die?  
Was he a good man?  
Maybe someday you'll know  
  
**Ophelia by Natalie Merchant**  
Ophelia was a bride of God  
A novice Carmelite  
In sister cells  
The cloister bells  
Tolled on her wedding night  
  
Ophelia's mind went wandering  
You'd wonder where she'd gone  
Through secret doors, down corridors  
She wanders them alone  
All alone


End file.
